Mahou Sensei Negima! Timewarp
by Danyu amerikajin
Summary: So here it is finally. My Negima Fanfiction. I hope you like it. Negi and the girls of class 3A are back to class, and its another typical day at Mahora Academy...Or is it... Please read and review depending on reviews may contain lemons
1. Welcome Back to Mahora Academy

**A/N: Okay first off I just recently finished all the Negima Anime series (That Im aware of ,and that have been released in the U.S.) Im a huge fan and I felt that I should go ahead write a Fan Fic. I tried my best to capture each character. Its a daunting task so I imagine I wont be able to address everyone at once but in time perhaps. The Main characters Thus far being Negi, Nodoka, Asuna, Yue, and Kamo. (Though everyone will make an appearance eventually) But Enough talk. I hope you Enjoy it. Please Read and Review!**

**Note: I do NOT own any characters or settings. I do NOT intend to use this for Illegal Purposes.**

**A/N 2: Once again I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Negi walked slowly down the hallway towards his class. He smiled a bit holding his lesson plan and his attendance book. He paused near the door and glanced to the side a little surprised.

"Oh Takamichi, I didn't see you there" He said with a smirk. "Is something wrong?"

Takahata smirked his hands in his pockets as usual "Not really Just wanted to wish you good luck today, the girls are being a bit more temperamental lately, Remember that I'm here if you need help" He said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Negi looked slightly confused but nodded whispering softly "Thanks Takamichi" he said as he opened the door a rush of noise whishing into the hall but quickly subsiding into silence. Negi paused and let the Eraser fall flat on the ground with a small cloud of chalk dust.

He heard a voice speak as he made his way forward

"Stand" There was the sound of unified standing "Bow"

Negi continued forward and reached his podium placing his book on it.

"Take your seats."

Negi smiled as he opened his attendance book and checked for everyone. After he finished he turned toward the board and pushed his booster up before he began writing on the board.

Nodoka eyed him wishfully with a noticeable blush. "Negi" she whispered before looking down at the notes before her. She noticed a paper sticking out from her book and pulled it out. "Yue?" she said as she read the note, her eyes widening a bit as she finished quickly looking up toward Yue who sat drinking juice with her eyes forward…

Later that night….

Asuna walked toward the door. Without looking at anyone in the room as she walked by.

Negi looked up from his papers "Asuna? Where are you going?" He said with a curious tone.

Asuna stopped a small blush crossing her cheeks and then shook it off quickly "Just out for a bath" She turned and glanced at him. "You want to take a bath too"

Negi Blushed a bit and threw his arms up "U-Uh very good I'm rather busy with looking over today's assignments go ahead without me" He stammered

Asuna nodded and quickly moved out the door closing it quickly she stopped on the other side holding the door handle. "Maybe I should've told him the truth" she said with a worried tone. She shook her head and blushed "Ah, forget it. It's none of the brats business anyway" she said as she released the knob and headed off toward Library Island

Nodoka shook slightly at the sudden wind and stepped into the large door walking into the darkness of the Library, normally she would love this place, her sanctuary, but today something strange feeling haunted her. A feeling she had been ignoring, but it was growing as it got closer. She held her hand in front of her chest "Is it really okay to do something like this?" she whispered

"Boo-ooo-oooo"

Nodoka jumped noticeably at the noise and turned quickly "Ahh, Yue. You scared me" She said shaking slightly.

Yue smiled a mischievous smirk and turned her flashlight toward a clearing in the book shelves to the left of the hall they stood in "This way Nodoka"

Nodoka stopped "Yue…" she looked down "Are you sure, we should be doing this?" She felt the strange feeling grip her tightly.

Yue turned the flashlight on her "Nodoka, We all know how you feel about Negi, but don't you think you should be closer to the same age?"

Nodoka winced as the light hit her eyes. "Yes But-"she was cut off as her body jerked forward

Yue Snatched Nodoka's arm and moved forward. "We already decided, it's what is best we will just make sure you two can be a real couple" She said with a sigh

Nodoka whispered "O-okay" she felt the feeling again but forced it down a smile hidden in her mind. It didn't feel like the right option, but she wanted to be with him so badly she couldn't resist it. She blushed deeply. They reached the clearing and stopped. Nodoka looked around "Yue?"

Yue appeared suddenly in front of her the flashlight aimed at her face for a "scary glow"

And she chuckled menacingly "He –He – He"

Nodoka pressed her arms to her chest again "Stop Yue" she said with a slightly shaky tone. She looked down again and noticed a book in Yue's hands. "Yue what's" She looked down further and realized that they were both standing on the edge of a strange looking circle. "Is this the spell circle?" she looked up at Yue again "So how does this work Yue?"

Yue nodded and opened the book "You stand on the edge of the circle and you think about who you want to affect with the spell…"

* * *

**A/N: 3 Please Review (Depending on Reader input later chapters May include Lemons)**


	2. Things are Beginning

**A/N: I hope you like it. **

**Note: Once Again I do NOT own anyone or anything. Just the Idea of the Storyline.**

* * *

Negi scratched at the paper with a bit of a Sigh "Ah, Asuna I wish you would try a bit harder" he whispered. He looked at the door; honestly it was a little lonely in the room by himself. As the thought ran through his mind he stopped

"Hold on" he looked around

"where is Konoka?" he looked a bit further

"and Kamo." He looked across the room

"KAMO?" He stood up and suddenly he heard a rustling suddenly and started toward it.

"Kamo where are you?" he said again as the rustling grew closer and louder. He tracked it down to the dresser drawer.

"Kamo" he opened it and Kamo stared up at him.

"Kamo, what happened, I'm curious how you even got in here?" he untied the small strings that were binding his Ermine friend.

Kamo looked up at him

"Negi Boy, it was that Asuna babe; I overheard her talking to a couple of the other girls about some kind of spell. I never got what kind of spell it was but Asuna said " If I used that on myself, maybe I could get "His" attention" Kamo quickly moved up to the top of the dresser

"Listen Negi boy, that's not all I heard that shy babe Nodoka talking to the juice drinking chick Yue about some spell that would let her "Be with the one she loves" Negi my man, I'm not sure but I think they were talking about you" He gestured wildly and looked at him

"whatever the girls are doing its going down on Library Island and it sounds like a serious spell kid"

Negi looked worried

"Come on Kamo we gotta make sure everyone is okay" He said as he quickly rushed toward the door grabbing his staff on the way out

"I hope Nodoka and Asuna aren't in trouble" he said as Kamo jumped to his shoulder and Negi rushed toward the nearest open railing quickly jumping out and mounting his staff. As he whipped through the sky toward Library Island he felt a strange fear grip him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Review **


	3. To get

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter lengths but I Feel this is the best way to divide the story. Again I hope you enjoy. Once Again I do NOT own any characters or settings just the story Idea. **

* * *

Asuna crept slowly and silently through the door looking around. She noticed some light and walked toward it she began to hear voices and pressed herself against a nearby book Shelf.

"…There's some cut off writing here, it's some kind of warning…"

Asuna edged closer and looked around the corner. It was Nodoka and Yue. She stepped around the corner "Hey Nodoka, Hey Yue" She said walking closer.

Yue looked unphased but was actually surprised to see Asuna appear. "Oh, Hey Asuna what are you doing here?"

Nodoka blushed deeply and dropped her eyes.

Asuna smiled "Well um …" She looked down "You see the truth is, I heard you two talking about the spell and, well I want to use it too" She looked up and blushed a bit "I'll help you out, if you let me use it too, I made sure Kamo wouldn't blab to Negi-sensei about it so we should be alright I just want to make sure I can be with …someone" She said her cheeks burning a bit more.

Yue nodded "Okay Asuna, Just get at the edge of the circle and-"

Suddenly a whole group of girls appeared from the darkness "Hang on a second" said many voices in unison.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Interesting

**A/N: Once again I Own Nothing. I hope you enjoy , sorry for the short chapters. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Negi felt the wind sweeping through his hair as he flashed over the trees, Library Island coming into view. He sped up a bit and looked. A small light began to glow in a visible window.

Kamo spoke up "Uh-oh Negster check it out looks like the girls are already starting the spell"

Negi nodded "I see it Kamo we gotta hurry" he said as he picked up speed Kamo clutching to him tightly

Kamo grabbed him "Alright Negi that's what I like to see" he said as he looked at the serious look on Negi's face.

Negi slowly moved toward the ground and landed near the doors. The glow from the window brightened and he quickly pulled the door open and rushed toward the glow

"NODOKA, ASUNA" he screamed out and suddenly a great glowing circle came into view and he felt himself push past a few people. He stopped and looked down at the bright glowing circle.

Yue's eyes widened "SENSEI STOP!"

Kamo looked around "Oh Crap Negi we're right in the middle of the spell!"

Negi looked around as the circle suddenly began to glow a blinding white and all the girls screamed "GIRLS!" Negi screamed and he closed his eyes picturing the entire class "Please don't let them get hurt!" he thought desperately and he felt the spell hit him.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Now things are a bit different

**A/N: I'll try to make future chapters longer. Again Hope you like it. I own nothing. Please Read and Review...**

_**(Still debating future lemons please state your opinions. I may create a whole different version for lemons)**_

* * *

Negi's eyes slowly opened slowly, he sat up slowly his eyes fixed on the ground as let his vision adjust. He felt much different. His eyes slowly moved up to a blue haired woman before him.

"Sensei, are you okay"

Negi shook his head and looked at her again "Excuse me but-"he stopped as he noticed the highly recognizable bangs on the woman's face. "Nodoka, is that you?" He said a bit surprised.

Nodoka smiled at him "Yes, Negi –Sensei It's me"

Negi Blushed noticeably "Uh, Miss Nodoka you look um, well different" he said as his eyes traced her his blush brightened

Nodoka Smiled and leaned away from him "You, um" she blushed and looked down "look a bit different yourself Sensei" she said with a whimsical tone.

Negi looked around and suddenly noticed he was in the middle of a circle of women all staring at him. He looked around and stood up. His view point was noticeably higher than normal. "Wait Nodoka" he turned back and was looking down at her. He blushed noticeably and a roar erupted in the circle. He looked up again um Okay so "is everyone alright" he said. His voice still a bit embarrassed but noticeably deeper than it used to be.

Asuna stood up suddenly "Hey um, Br- um Sensei" her hair flowed longer than ever before and she stepped toward him "Id hate to state the obvious, but it looks like we are um" she blushed slightly "Older"

Negi turned toward her and blushed but the news broke the blush quickly. "I'm sorry but does anyone have a mirror?" He flinched as dozens of mirrors opened up in front of him. He eyed himself and his eyes widened, oh goodness this is quite a development" He said a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the library and a faint voice called out

"NEGI YOU IN HERE?" The voice was loud enough to be heard but still noticeably calm. "Its Takamichi I was wondering where you and your student are"

Asuna's eyes widened as the circle split and Takahata walked through it.

Takahata stopped laughing a bit "I realize that kids grow up fast, but isn't this a bit much ladies" He looked around and a sweat drop formed and a very light blush crossed his cheeks "Don't you all look mature"

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
